vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Miw/Befunde
Kapitelübersicht *Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: 24. August 2014) folgende Kapitel, von denen sich manche als vollständig oder nahezu vollständig übernommen erwiesen haben – siehe Klammervermerke: :*'1. Einleitung' ::*1.1 Das Hepatitis C Virus (HCV) (S. 3): Seite 3 – vollständig ::*1.2 Genomorganisation des Hepatitis C Virus (S. 4-5): Seiten 4, 5 – vollständig ::*1.3 HCV Genotypen und deren klinische Relevanz (S. 5): Seite 5 – vollständig ::*1.4 Transmission und Prävalenz der HCV – Infektion (S. 6): Seite 6 – vollständig ::*1.11 Interferon-alpha-Therapie bei chronischer Hepatitis C (S. 9): Seite 9 – vollständig ::*1.12 Ribavirin bei der Therapie der chronischen Hepatitis C (S. 10-11): Seiten 10, 11 – vollständig ::*1.14 Kombinationstherapie (Interferon-alpha + Ribavirin) bei chronischer Hepatitis C (S. 11-12): Seiten 11, 12 – vollständig ::*1.15 Therapie der chronischen Hepatitis C mit pegylierten Interferonen (PEG-IFN alpha) (S. 12-13): Seite 12 ::*1.16 Definition der Response (S. 13): Seite 13 ::*1.17 Ursachen der Nonresponse auf Interferon alpha bei chronischer Hepatitis C und prognostische Faktoren für das Therapieansprechen bei chronischer Hepatitis C (S. 14-15): Seite 14. Herausragende Quellen * Berg 2002: weite Teile der Einleitung sind aus einer Habilitationsschrift übernommen, die in der untersuchten Arbeit nicht erwähnt ist. Herausragende Fundstellen * Fragment 005 01: Eine ganzseitige, fast wörtliche Übernahme, die auch viele Literaturverweise miteinschließt. * Fragment 003 01: Eine ganzseitige, fast wörtliche Übernahme, die eine Tabelle mit einschließt. Andere Beobachtungen * Bemerkenswert sind die Parallelen zum Paper Waizmann & Ackermann (2010): ** Die Kapitel 2 (Fragestellung: S. 16), 3 (Patienten, Material, Methoden: S. 17-19), 4 (Ergebnisse: S. 20-25) und 5 (Diskussion: S. 26-30) der untersuchten Arbeit findet man auf Englisch in den entsprechenden Kapiteln des Papers. Die Übereinstimmung erstreckt sich auch auf die Literaturverweise sowie alle Ergebnistabellen und Grafiken. Auch die Unterkapitel 1.6, 1.7, 1.9, 1.10 der Einleitung auf den Seiten 7-9 der untersuchten Arbeit sind parallel zum Paper (dort "1. Introduction") formuliert. Der Grad der Übereinstimmung ist generell sehr hoch. Abgesehen von einigen kürzeren Passagen haben alle Abschnitte der untersuchten Arbeit, für die keine Fremdtextübernahmen dokumentiert sind, Parallelen im Paper. Umgekehrt ist das Paper praktisch vollständig in die untersuchte Arbeit eingegangen. ** Das Paper wurde vor der untersuchten Arbeit publiziert: *** Paper: "Received 1 October 2009; received in revised form 3 February 2010; accepted 8 February 2010", publiziert (online): 1 April 2010 *** Untersuchte Arbeit: "Datum der Promotion: 19. November 2010", PDF erstellt: 19. August 2010 ** Das Paper wird in der untersuchten Arbeit an keiner Stelle erwähnt. Auch wird die Koautorin des Papers nirgends namentlich erwähnt. In der Danksagung auf Seite 51 werden nur der Doktorvater Professor Dr. Somasundaram sowie zwei Mitarbeiterinnen des "MEDCENTER Leipzig" erwähnt, nicht jedoch Dr. Ackermann, die dort auch beschäftigt warhttp://leipzig.aidshilfe.de/51.html. Es stellt sich die Frage, warum dies so ist, wenn a) das Paper praktisch in seiner Gesamtheit in die Dissertation eingegangen ist, b) in der Dissertation einen wesentlichen Bestandteil darstellt, und c) die Richtlinien, die für das Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment gültig sind, in dem das Paper erschienen ist, sog. Ehrenautorschaften ausschließen: "Authorship should be limited to those who have made a significant contribution to the conception, design, execution, or interpretation of the reported study" (siehe http://www.elsevier.com/journal-authors/ethics). *** Im Paper werden die in der Danksagung der untersuchten Arbeit namentlich genannten Personen nicht erwähnt. ** Die umfangreichen Parallelen zwischen der untersuchten Arbeit und dem Paper wurden hier nicht dokumentiert, da Michael Waizmann selbst Erstautor der Publikation ist. *Die zur Zeit der Einreichung der untersuchten Arbeit gültige Promotionsordnung der Medizinischen Fakultät der Charité - Universitätsmedizin Berlin vom 8. Dezember 2004 (PDF) zur Promotion zum Doctor medicinae (Dr. med.) und zum Doctor medicinae dentariae (Dr. med. dent.) enthält u.a. folgende Ausführungen und Bestimmungen: :*'§ 4 Anmeldung von Promotionsvorhaben' "(1) ... Bei der Anmeldung sind vorzulegen: ... f) eine schriftliche Erklärung, dass die an der Medizinischen Fakultät der Charité – Universitätsmedizin Berlin geltende Richtlinie der guten wissenschaftlichen Praxis zur Kenntnis genommen wurde." :*'§ 5 Schriftliche Promotionsleistung' "(2) Die Dissertation muss eine in selbständiger wissenschaftlicher Arbeit verfasste Abhandlung und eine in sich geschlossene Darstellung der Forschungsarbeiten und ihrer Ergebnisse sein, die einen Fortschritt der wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnis zum Gegenstand hat. ..." :*'§ 13 Entzug des Doktorgrades' "Nach Aushändigung der Promotionsurkunde gelten die für den Entzug des Doktorgrades gültigen gesetzlichen Bestimmungen." * Auf Seite 50 der Dissertation findet sich folgende "Erklärung": "Ich, Michael Waizmann, erkläre, dass ich die vorgelegte Dissertation mit dem Thema: Modifizierte Therapiestrategien in der Kombinationstherapie mit pegyliertem Interferon alpha-2a (PEG-IFN alpha-2a) (40 KD) und einer einmal täglichen Fixdosis von Ribavirin bei HCV-infizierten Drogenabhängigen unter Substitutionsbehandlung, selbst verfasst und keine anderen als die angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel benutzt, ohne die (unzulässige) Hilfe Dritter verfasst und auch in Teilen keine Kopien anderer Arbeiten dargestellt habe.“ Statistik Illustration Anmerkung: Die Grafik repräsentiert den Analysestand vom 24. August 2014. Kategorie:Miw Kategorie:Befunde